The new kids
by Stillbored123
Summary: Nothing new has happened in the city of Townsville. Untill new strange girls arrive bringing a new villan with them. Now that the girls are teenagers what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Townsville three not so little girls sleep soundly. Dreaming dreams of boys, high school, and a normal life play in their heads. While just a cross the street some new people were moving in, their pale skin shown a bright white in the moonlight. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles never expected what was going to happen next.

It seemed to be a normal morning, blossom woke up first; her hair perfectly straight like normal, though she had been tossing and turning with a dream about the high school that she and her sisters would be attending for the next for years. She opened a window to hear the birds singing and the flowers to be all in bloom. She looked around and noticed that the house across from them had also been moved into.

'I wonder who they could be…' Blossom thought. She looked across the room to see her sisters still sleeping, she sighed. "Buttercup. Time to get up we have school today," Blossom said with authority.

Buttercup turned over and mumbled in her sleep, "Five more minutes…" She then peacefully started snoring. Blossom thought it best to give her those five minutes rather then face a more pissed off Buttercup.

She then turned her attention to Bubbles. "Bubbles," she started softly, "its time to get up." Bubbles made no objections.

Eventually they were all ready armed with their cell phones, Mp3 players, books, the works. As they gave the Professor their little waves of goodbye, the new neighbors were walking outside and to the bus stop.

"Goodbye Prof. See you when we get home," Buttercup said like she always does right before she closes the door. She turned to walk away, just to run right into Bubbles. "BUBBLES! What gives? MOVE IT!" she yelled.

Bubbles ignored her and asked, "Who are they?"

"Who is who, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked while trying to see from behind her, since Bubbles had grown taller then her.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough won't we?" Blossom answered.

They walked or rather ran to the bus stop. Blossom stopped in front of a rather tall girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Blossom. Who are you? Are you going to the high school?" Blossom asked with a simple smile.

"My name is Keira Hatake. Yes," the girl answered in a monotone sort of voice. She seemed to look right through Blossom. A girl next to her whispered something into her ear. "Yes, Mayu-chan, they are the 'Power Puff Girls."

Buttercup noticed something strange about the girls in front of her sisters and her, but she thought it best to not say anything. Her efforts were in vain.

"If you want to ask us something then ask it," A short girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes said, with a far harsher monotone then the other girl. She seemed to appear out of nowhere!

"AH!" Buttercup yelled, honestly surprised, "you came out of no where!!!" The girl did not answer.

"Kona," started Keira, "What does she want to ask us about?"

The short haired girl answered, "She wants to know why you are all so pale."

All of the girls grinned, as if they knew something that no one else knew. Then one by one, they started laughing. Something that came out like different tones of bells.

'There is something off about these girls…' Buttercup thought.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the bus came to pick up the girls, Buttercup still couldn't shake the feeling that the new kids weren't quite normal. There was just something about them that shouted "strange". Though it seemed that they were easy to get along with… she observed them cautiously. Another thing that just seemed to weird to her was the fact that there was seven of them!

'Blossom and Bubbles don't understand…these people could be dangerous… Just because nothing has happened in this town for a while doesn't mean that it cant happen again,' Buttercup thought angrily. While she was thinking this, one of the girls took notice.

"Why does it seem that you just can't except us?" A girl with medium length brown hair and grey green eyes asked innocently.

Startled Buttercup snapped, "Why can't you just be honest?! Huh? You guys CAN'T all be family… Can you?"

The girl laughed, "It is surprising isn't it? So many of us? Hahah… I guess I never really took into account how that would look to others… Hm, well don't worry we don't come from the same mom. Keira the one you met earlier with black hair, she's my cousin. Aiko is my older sister."

Buttercup still couldn't quite believe her even though she seemed honest enough but she knew that not everyone is quite what they seem. They were still too abnormal for her to trust. She was going to watch out for her sisters. She was going to keep an eye on these girls and to do this she must fake trust them at least till she confirmed something.

On the other side of the bus, Blossom noticed that Buttercup was smiling and taking to one of the girls that had not introduced herself yet. She wondered what exactly got into Buttercup; she used to never trust anyone.

"Don't worry your sister is only talking to my cousin, Keito, she is no danger to her if you were worried," Keira said.

Blossom looked at the new girl. She noticed something different about her. "You are tanner then your sisters, Keira. Why is that?" Blossom asked.

"Eh?" Keira said then laughed, "Oh yes haha, I am aren't I? It comes from my father I would guess. It definitely didn't come from my mother."

"Why is that?" Blossom asked.

Keira seemed reluctant to answer, she knew if she did, she could blow the mission.

'Stupid bird boy. Always makes me try and recruit the people who ask questions baka baka baka!' Keira thought while coming up with a good story to tell the inquisitive girl. "Oh he just is out in the sun more often, my mother never could tan either."

'Could?' thought Blossom, 'Why could?' She had a puzzled look on her face that no one could mistake.

Mayu took that moment to jump in, "Yes, she was beautiful though right Keira? Her name was Leona."

Keira felt her eye start twitching, "Yes, yes she was…" Keira knew that sooner or later someone was going to notice the past-tense of their stories and start wondering something; if they weren't all ready.

Then of course Blossom had to ask, "Was? Don't you mean is?" Right after that question was asked everyone on the bus felt an icy chill run up their spine. Keira went quiet, as did Mayu, Kona, Aiko, and Keito.

"Yes was you little orange haired asks-too-many-questions bitch. She died," answered a girl with short blue hair. Who also happened to be pregnant.

The girl next to her tried to calm her down with a simple, "Now Patzie…" But it failed. The girl was all ready to upset and her hormones were all ready wacked up.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I will say what I want and when I want to! If the little bitch had enough guts to ask the questions then she has enough guts to take the answer," Patzie retaliated with.

Keira looked at Blossom, who was simply shocked, and then to Patzie who was extremely pissed and then back to Blossom. She repeated this cycle as Patzie continued to give Blossom a death glare.

Buttercup then said, "She's…dead?" This news explained a little of maybe why they were so distant maybe? But definitely didn't explain as to why they came off as abnormal.

Keito looked at her and smiled sadly, "My mother died too."


	3. Chapter 3

The bus stopped in front of the school, where everyone got off. "Have a good day," the bus driver said nervously.

Keito back and smiled causally as to say 'don't worry about what just happened nothing bad is going to happen…I hope.' But the combination of demonic and sad auras that came of the girls were too strong for her smile to mean anything.

"Oy! Preggo bitch! What did you call me on the bus?" Blossom asked with gusto. She wasn't scared and was, as far as she knew, safe.

All of a sudden, everyone standing by Patzie took five steps back and cowered. Then a purplish glow started to grow around Patzies body.

Keira at a safe distance yelled at her, "Pat-nee! Please don't kill her if you do bird boy will yell at us and make us go on more pointless missions!" Patzie turned around with a evil smile on her face, "You think I care? This orange hair bitch will get what's comin' to her!" She started laughing crazily and then suddenly there were two Patzies!

"What are you scared girly?" One patzie asked with that evil smile.

The other Patzie grinned just as evilly, "Of course she's scared. She can't do shit to me."

Blossom looked down and blushed in anger. "How dare she…" she whispered.

Buttercup and Bubbles grabbed their, usually, nice sister and tried to get her to calm down.

"Don't Blossom…" Bubbles said nervously.

"Don't be stupid," Buttercup started, "We haven't fought anyone in years. She is probably stronger."

Blossom looked up suddenly and declared, "This isn't over Patzie…"

"Uzamaki. Patzie Uzamaki. Remember the name cause its not the last time your gonna hear it Orangie," Patzie said cockily. Then the two Patzie's became one again and she said, "See you in class."

As they were walking off Keira said, "Did you have to be so flashy eh? We're all ready getting stared at. Do you want to blow are cover?"

"Keira-chan you know they arent staring at us because of what itoko just did…" Keito said with a innocent smile, as her breasts started bouncing.

Keira looked down at her own big breasts and laughed, "I guess our skin and faces have nothing to do with it?"

"Eh?" Keito looked down at what her cousin was looking at and blushed and covered up, "YOU KNEW WHAT I MENT!!!"

While this erm, interesting conversation was going on, some very interesting boys just happened to spot their next victims.

"I think we have a new game to play boys," said a boy with orange hair like Blossoms, a red cap and shirt.

The three of them smiled evilly. They had no clue what they were getting themselves into… Nor did they know what these girls had brought with them…


End file.
